


Stranger Things Have Happened

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Bad News, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Carlos and Cecil have just received the devastating news that Carlos is NOT immune to the large amount of background radiation, because he isn't a local.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger Things Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure this is my first WTNV fic! :0 I’m not sure I really got the Night Vale tone right, but there was an attempt.  
> (Or maybe it’s my second WTNV fic, I don’t remember)  
> (Also this reminded me to catch up on the podcast, thank you!)

Carlos knew he couldn't keep up the act forever. He was ill, and it was more than a common cold or Night Vale plague. He was getting weaker, and even Cecil, who could be somewhat inattentive at times, looked at Carlos with worry when it seemed that even the smallest activity was exhausting him. Carlos also knew that going to the hospital wasn't an option for figuring out what was wrong with him, considering the hospital had been abandoned for years and everyone who came out, although they were usually healed, came out with nothing but a bag of wood chips and a vague memories of their past few months.

Carlos didn't feel like losing a few months of his life in a hospital when he knew he was perfectly capable of doing medical work on himself. After all, he was a scientist. He did get help however, his lab assistants doing some of the writing on their clipboards when Carlos's hands were occupied with other matters, such as drawing blood or trying to solve a Rubik’s cube.

When he finished the red side of the puzzle and looked up, he was met with several very serious expressions.

“What's the matter?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing over his dark eyes. Wordlessly, the clipboards were passed to him. The words, graphs, and modernist drawings all spelled out one thing in several different languages: radiation poisoning.

Carlos reread the findings, willing the words to say anything else. Unfortunately, the words remained resolutely in place. Radiation poisoning. Years of built up background radiation was running through his blood. He always knew this was a possibility with the radiation levels in Night Vale so high, but there had never been an issue before; even in Night Vale, people constantly dropping dead of radiation poisoning would be a big deal.

Carlos took a deep breath, putting the clipboard on the table beside him. “Good work, everyone. I'm... I'm going to take the rest of the day off.” he said. The assistants only stared wordlessly as Carlos donned his lab coat and headed out the door.

 

Cecil was pleasantly surprised when he came home to find Carlos already there. He grinned widely, kissing Carlos as he passed the couch where he sat.

“I hope you had a wonderful day, my love.” Cecil said, and his voice calmed Carlos down as it always did. Still, anxiety wrapped its way around Carlos's chest as he gently grabbed Cecil's hand before he could walk away.

“Actually, Cecil... I need to tell you something. And it's not wonderful.” Carlos said, realizing how much of an understatement he had just said. Cecil tilted his head, sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend.

“Is everything okay?” he asked, taking Carlos's hands in his own and watching him intently,

“Uh... no. Not really. Um, so I've explained how Night Vale seems to have an unnaturally high levels of radiation everywhere? And how nobody is affected by it at all despite living here their whole lives?” Cecil nodded slowly.

“I mean, of course you've explained it, but I've never seen any proof.” Cecil said uncertainly.

“The readouts don't lie, Cecil.” Carlos said.

“Of course not, my love. You were saying?”

Carlos took a deep breath. “Well, the radiation didn't affect you or any other citizen of Night Vale... But it has affected me.” he closed his eyes.

Cecil froze, his eyes wide as he stared at Carlos.

“You don't mean... Is it hurting you?” he asked.

“I'm getting sicker by the day. You've noticed, don't deny it.” Cecil opened his mouth to argue, but closed it a moment later. “Years of radiation is starting to take its toll, Cecil. I believe I'm only a few months away from...” he trailed off, his hands shaking a bit, even as he tried to remain clinically unattached.

Cecil swallowed thickly. “Well then, you need to leave Night Vale. Get away from our radiation.” he said simply, though it hurt to say.

“Radiation poisoning won't go away, so leaving won't help. And I wouldn't want to risk leaving and just dying somewhere else. But most of all, I don't want to leave you, Cecil. If I'm going to die, I'd like to do it here, with people I love, you know?”

“Maybe you won't die.” Cecil said resolutely. “Maybe the radiation poisoning will go away and you'll be fine.” he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

Carlos sighed. “Stranger things have happened.” he said, though he knew that some things were universal truths; radiation poisoning being deadly was one of them, along with mountains existing and clouds being made up of water particles. Even when Night Vale denied these truths, they were still true.

He didn't say this to Cecil, who held on to Carlos's hands like he was afraid one of them would float away and never return.

“No matter what happens, Cecil, I love you dearly.” Carlos said, leaning forward and kissing Cecil, who nodded and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
